


MEKA Recording

by Perversions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Overwatch Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Quickie, Scissoring, Secret Recording, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Her MEKA suit recorded everything that happened around her. It proved useful for D.Va when she needed to learn to change her strategy. However, what she found in the current week's recording was something she never expected—especially from the wonderful Mercy.





	MEKA Recording

**Author's Note:**

> for the overwatch_kink prompt over on dreamwidth: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=61095#cmt61095

_“Heroes never—”_

Hana frowned. Why did Angela stall in reviving her?

It was her usual weekly regiment. Since she had off on Sundays, she liked to look at what had happened on previous missions. Her MEKA always saved everything that happened, recording each and every second even when it was destroyed. It helped Hana figure things out and learn from her mistakes. She always learned something new whenever she looked at the videos.

Right now, she was trying to figure out why Angela didn’t revive her right away.

They weren’t in the middle of the battle, but their comrades would need their help. Surely there were others more important than her. Angela could easily revive her and then send her on her way. So why didn’t she?

Hana chewed on her lip as she watched the screen before her. Angela had knelt beside her body, looking at her with worry. That was nothing new. She had seen that look plenty of times, even her scolding look whenever Hana decided to be reckless. Often, Angela would tell her that even if she’s in a MEKA suit, she should still be careful. Even more often, Hana wasn’t extra careful whenever she bailed out of her suit.

“What the?” Hana questioned.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Angela had looked around the area, seemingly making sure that no one was around. It was suspicious since she had never done it before. What had really grabbed Hana’s attention was what Angela was doing with her hands.

Her hands were groping Hana through her suit, rolling her small tits around in circles. Hana never thought she would be the type to take advantage of someone while they were unconscious. After all, Angela had high morals and she didn’t like seeing anyone hurt. And if that was the case, why was she doing this to Hana when no one was around?

Hana bit her lip as the video replayed Angela playing with her pert nipples. The suit was so thin that she could see them poking through even with the playback’s fuzzy display. Angela played with her with enthusiasm. She tugged and plucked Hana’s nipples, biting her own lip as she did so. Hana pressed her legs together and squirmed.

Watching this happen to her was starting to turn her on. Hana looked around the garage, making sure that no one would sneak up on her. She knew that she should go and lock all the doors to double make sure that no one would come in. Hana did so with a flick of a button on a remote. If they wanted to get in to see her, then they would need to push in the master code, which few people knew.

She would be safe for now.

“O-oh…” Hana whimpered as she pressed her legs together harder.

On the screen, Angela was running a hand down Hana’s body. She cupped her cunt, rubbing it in long languid strokes. Hana knew all too well that she was getting excited from that touch alone. She was always easily turned on. What made matters worse (or better) was that she knew her suit was getting soaked just from the simple touch alone. Too often had she needed to secretly clean her suit so that no one knew of these incidents.

After briefly chewing on her nail, Hana debated on whether or not she should report this. Angela was betraying her trust and taking advantage of her. Someone else who controlled a MEKA and saw this would have reported her immediately. Hana wasn’t like anyone else, though—she was Hana and she liked the idea of Angela doing this to her.

Running a hand down her front, following the same path as the benevolent healer, Hana gasped as she cupped her mound. She couldn’t believe she was getting off from watching herself get touched while she was knocked out.

Hana chewed on her lip and continued to watch her screen.

Angela was rubbing her cunt vigorously now. Her mouth was wrapped around her nipple, most likely suckling on it as if she was a hungry child. As she watched, Hana copied her movements, rubbing herself just as eagerly as Angela was. Even though it happened a few days ago, she remembered waking up soaking wet when she was finally revived. In the heat of battle, she never questioned it. All that mattered to Hana was getting back into the fight.

“Oh, man…”

Things were rapidly changing on the screen now.

Angela had pulled away from her chest and moved down to her small cunt. Right when Hana thought that she would be eaten out during that time, she was pleasantly surprised. The fearless medic arranged them so that one of her legs were over Hana’s and the other was under it. Hana’s breath hitched as she realized that Angela was scissoring her, rubbing their cunts together.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Her fingers found the zipper to her suit and she struggled to bring it down to her thighs. A wet strand was connected to her cunt and the crotch of her suit. She knew it was expected and she didn’t care. Hana had never been this turned on before.

Her fingers easily slipped through her fold as she rubbed herself. She never stopped looking at the screen, watching as Angela rubbed their cunts together faster and faster. Hana dared to slip two fingers into herself and curled them against her spot. She would have tossed her head back if she wasn’t so fascinated by what she was watching.

If Angela had a crush on her or at least found her attractive enough to fuck her, then Hana wished that she would have done it while she was awake. That way she would be able to enjoy it. It wasn’t that much fun just watching herself be touched while only having her fingers to satisfy herself.

Okay, that wasn’t the complete truth. Hana did like watching herself get taken advantage of.

Angela was muttering something under her breath now as she wildly rubbed against Hana. She couldn’t hear what she was saying and she sure she wouldn’t be able to understand her, either. All she could focus on right now was the way the video made her feel and how her fingers moved in and out of her wet cunt. It felt like there was a hot coil in the pit of her stomach, growing tighter and hotter with every pass of her fingers.

Just as Angela seemed to cum, Hana did so as well, tossing her head back.

She fell back on the floor, spreading out like a starfish. Her heart was beating in her chest, pounding against her ribcage like it was a drum. Hana hadn’t had an intense orgasm in such a long time—her first being when she first discovered masturbation. It was amazing, and her body tingled from the aftershock.

_“Heroes never die!”_

_“Phew! Thanks, Angela!”_

Hana raised her head just in time to see herself get back into her MEKA and take off into the fight. Angela followed right after her.

“O-okay… turn it off…”

Her MEKA did so without fail, powering down.

Hana sat back up and sighed. A fine sheen of sweat covered her body. She knew that she would need to shower and clean her suit so that no one else became suspicious. Angela would be the first one to notice that something was off. It would mean that she would force Hana into her office so that she could examine her.

Was that really a bad idea?

Hana humored it for a moment before tossing the idea out. Eventually, she knew that she would need to confront Angela about what happened. Surely, she didn’t know that her MEKA recorded everything for viewing purposes.

First, though, Hana was going to enjoy Angela taking advantage of her while she was knocked out and waiting for revival.

 _Then_ she would talk to her about it after the tenth time it happened—or more.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first overwatch fic. i play the game a lot, but i don't know if i've fully gotten a grasp on the characters. regardless, i hope you like it.
> 
> check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/), my [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/), or even my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
